


Everyone's Afraid of Something

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Free! Kink Meme, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror movies freak Rin out. He goes to Rei for comfort, fully expecting that he's ruining any chances of finally hooking up with him in the process.</p>
<p>Things don't always go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Afraid of Something

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kink meme: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1985.html?thread=2353857
> 
> There's a few things I did differently than I think the OP really wanted but eh. It's almost a year old anyway.

Rin still couldn’t believe that _no one_ was contesting Nagisa about the horror movie.

Makoto was terrified of them, he knew. The second Nagisa had revealed the box, with its screaming and blood-drenched heroine on the front cover, Makoto had gone pale and scooted closer to Haru. Haru casually rearranged himself so Makoto could hide at least some of his considerably larger size behind him.

He’d squinted at Haru because maybe _he_ would be the one to say something; the movie didn’t even have _water_ in it for fuck’s sake. But Haru didn’t protest, not even for the sake of his already trembling best friend, and Rin just imperceptibly shook his head at him in disapproval.

His last hope, then, was Rei, and he knew without even looking that he was doomed on that front. When Nagisa said jump, Rei jumped in the direction best suited for Nagisa’s amusement. And, true to form, Rei only gave an idle grumble about how the movie looked like it was directed terribly just from the pictures on the box and said nothing else.

Rin had to wonder if Rei was the _only_ one under Nagisa’s spell, as the group let him put the movie in.

Rin knew, logically, that _he_ could speak up at any time. All he had to say was that horror movies scared the shit out of him, that he would like to get some sleep tonight instead of having a bunch of nightmares, but his pride balked at the idea. He was Rin Matsuoka, and he wasn’t afraid of anything, much less a stupid and, as Rei said, poorly directed horror movie.

So instead he barked out, “We’re growing old waiting, Nagisa,” and settled on the floor, back leaned against the couch. Nagisa stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

Rin noticed when Rei sat down next to him then, on the floor instead of on the couch next to Makoto. Rin noticed because Rei had been doing that all night – sitting next to him throughout dinner, making Makoto scoot over so he could cram in next to Rin while they were circled up to play a board game, going to get a drink refill from the kitchen at the same time as him, every time without fail.

And Rin didn’t mind – in fact, he was secretly euphoric. He and Rei had been doing an awkward dance around each other for awhile. They’d hang out together or go on jogs alone, just the two of them, talking about anything and everything, and would sometimes let their hands get so close they touched. But neither of them had been eager to put words to the relationship so far.

Rei shifted a little closer, and Rin hoped he couldn’t notice the goosebumps that had immediately risen on his arm when they brushed together for a moment. Rei might have looked at him, but he was suddenly very interested in something outside the window on the other side of the room, and didn’t look back.

Nagisa bounced onto the couch behind them, then, and he looked back when Rei said, “Please get your foot out of my face, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa giggled like the little shit he was. “I’ll do that whenever the scary parts happen so you don’t have to see, Rei-chan.”

“Knock it off, Nagisa,” said Rin, and he reached up and tickled the offender’s foot. Nagisa shrieked and yanked his foot back, and Rei started laughing, and he looked over at Rin with a big smile and…

Butterflies in his stomach, face flushing, palms sweating. Oh yeah. Rin had it bad.

Rei tilted his head at him, and he opened his mouth like he was about to ask a question, and Rin knew that question would be, “Do you like me, Rin-san?” and he would answer with something thoroughly embarrassing, like “Yes, I do, let’s get married and have 2.5 kids and a picket fence and a dog,” but luckily he was saved from any of that by Nagisa pressing play on the DVD and distracting Rei’s attention.

And right. The horror movie. Instead of butterflies, Rin felt dread in his stomach, but he put a bored look on his face and settled in next to Rei.

Experimentally, he leaned in a little, to touch Rei’s shoulder, and his heart leapt into his throat when Rei leaned back. They were actually _touching_ , damn.

If the others noticed, they didn’t say anything. All eyes were on the television as the movie started (except Makoto’s, which were already buried in Haru’s shirt – “Nothing’s happened yet,” said Haru with near imperceptible amusement).

The movie proceeded exactly as Rei had said it would – poorly directed, badly acted, and littered with plot holes. Rei kept trying to point them out, only to be hushed by Nagisa. Makoto whimpered or yelped into Haru’s back at odd intervals, but Rin kept the same bored expression the whole time, even though he had to fight not to scream at certain jump scares. Toward the end, even Rei looked a little nervous, and he jumped when Nagisa suddenly grabbed both his and Rin’s shoulders, one in each hand.

“The ghoul has come for you!” he yelled, making Makoto scream, and Rin almost joined him. He was impressed with himself when he managed to only look angry, turning to look at Nagisa.

“What the hell was that for!?” he snapped, and Nagisa just collapsed, laughing, against the couch.

“You’re terrible, Nagisa-kun,” admonished Rei, but he was smiling a little bit, and Rin suppressed a groan. Well, fine – Nagisa and Rei could enjoy their spooky movies together without him next time.

Rei settled back in against him, even closer this time, and Rin shivered.

“Scared?” asked Rei, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Pissed at Nagisa,” he answered, rolling his eyes, and Rei kept smiling and looked back at the movie. They were nearing the end, the climactic confrontation between the ghoul and the final girl.

After it was over, Nagisa threw his hands in the air. “That was _great_!” he cried, making Rin jolt.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” said Rei, ignoring any movement on Rin’s part. “But I still want to know about that scene where-“

“Rei-chaaaan, no one wants to hear about the plot holes! Just enjoy things for what they are.”

“This _is_ how I enjoy it,” huffed Rei indignantly.

“Well, _I_ didn’t enjoy any of it,” said Makoto, heading off an argument that was about to spark. “I guess I should just give up on sleep tonight.”

“Ghouls aren’t real. You’ll be fine,” said Haru dismissively, sliding off the couch, and Makoto smiled up at him.

“Ah, you’re right, Haru-chan.” Makoto got up, stretching the kinks out of his back. “But I’m still a little nervous.”

“Just stay close to me if you get scared,” said Haru, still flat, but sincerely, in a Haru sort of way, and Makoto blushed and nodded.

“Anyone else need protection from nightmares?” asked Nagisa impishly, before leaning over the couch to appear in front of Rin’s face. “Rin-chan?”

“Yeah right,” said Rin, and he was proud of himself for keeping any tremors out of his voice. “Movies like that don’t scare me. They’re pretty boring, actually.”

“Aww, you’re no fun, Rin-chan,” huffed Nagisa. “You ruined Rei-chan’s chance to say he’d protect you!”

Rei and Rin stuttered out protests together, moving away from each other simultaneously. Rin didn’t realize just _how_ close they’d gotten until Rei’s comforting weight was suddenly gone. Damn Nagisa.

The troublemaker in question was laughing hysterically as he hopped off the couch and went to get ready for bed. Rin and Rei didn’t say much to each other, both suddenly preoccupied by spots on the carpet, but Rin was pleased when Rei ended up spreading out next to him when they all settled down onto their futons for bed. They weren’t as close as they’d been during the movie, of course, but it was enough.

Laying in the dark, Rin could hear every sound as the house settled or one of his friends moved in their sleep. A car passing by outside would cast a suspiciously shaped shadow on the wall. What were the signs that a ghoul was in the house? Moaning and sour smells and strange shadows…

Sour smells. Were there any of those? Rin sniffed. The room smelled like mackerel (Haru’s entire _house_ smelled like mackerel, honestly) and the pizza they’d eaten for dinner, giving it a fishy, cheesy smell that _was_ a little nauseating if one were to sniff hard for it.

Rin’s pulse quickened, but he told himself he was being ridiculous. The noises, shadows, and smell all had explanations. Completely rational explanations. Ghouls weren’t real, and there definitely wasn’t one in this house.

He kept telling himself that as he drifted off to sleep, but he couldn’t help wondering if he would wake up to a snarling beast come to rip off his head.

* * *

 

He was standing in a room, dark, nighttime with the moon covered by clouds. He was alone.

Or so he thought.

The three signs of a ghoul were moaning, sour smells, and strange shadows. There was definitely a sour smell in the air, and he jumped when he saw a shadow flicker in the corner of his eye.

Rin’s breathing was too loud in his own ears, so he held his breath and listened for the third sign.

And there it was: moaning. Someone was in the house with him.

Slowly, very slowly, Rin started to creep toward the door on the other side of the room. The floorboards creaked under his feet and he winced, rolling on his heels to make less sound. He had to be as quiet as possible.

It felt like it took a century, but he made it to the door. Cautiously, he peeked through.

It was Gou, seated on her knees with her back to him, wearing a yukata for some reason. From the light in the room, he guessed she had a candle.

Relaxing, Rin stepped fully into the room. “Shit, Gou, you scared me. Were you the one making that noise?”

She didn’t respond immediately, and Rin started to tense up again, feeling a sense of unease. Then she turned slowly and started to stand.

Rin gasped as her face suddenly swelled and blistered, like she was being burned alive in front of him, and then her head split apart. Blood and gristle flew, some of it flecking his cheek. Out of her skin peered the grotesque and snarling face of the ghoul.

“The ghoul comes for _you_!” it shrieked, flying at Rin.

And Rin woke up with a jolt, sitting straight up on his futon, a hand clamped over his mouth so he wouldn’t scream.

A quick glance at his friends confirmed that he hadn’t screamed, as they were all still sound asleep. That was good, Rin thought. At least they wouldn’t see him like this.

He pulled his knees up to his chin and buried his face for a moment, quivering. He was coated in sweat, his heart racing as though it could outrun the imaginary monster. Every time he closed his eyes, the ghoul stared back at him from over his sister’s corpse.

After a few minutes of borderline hyperventilating into his knees, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. He could either sit here, shaking and staring at the wall until morning, or he could ask for help.

Honestly, neither option seemed very appealing.

He picked up his phone from where he had laid it next to him and groaned at the time displayed on it. 2:24. There was no way he could just sit awake that long.

As long as he had his phone, he sent a text to Gou, just in case. She sent back a text four minutes later that demanded to know what he wanted out of her at two thirty in the morning, and he sent back that he was just checking on her, go back to sleep.

That didn’t help put his mind at ease as much as he’d thought it would, so he looked over his options.

Nagisa would just announce to them all that he’d been scared of the horror movie, so that was an automatic no. Even if Nagisa _was_ kind to him tonight, he’d still tell them all in the morning. Or at some other time he felt appropriate. No thanks.

Makoto seemed like a good choice at first, but then he rethought it. He honestly didn’t want to be treated like a child, didn’t want Makoto giving him knowing smiles all the time and suggesting to the others that they not do scary things in front of Rin anymore, “Just in case.” Makoto’s mother henning would put him in an embarrassing position.

Haru… definitely out. Haru couldn’t comfort his way out of a paper bag, and more likely than not he’d just wake up Makoto to have him deal with Rin. Then he’d be right back at square one.

That left Rei.

Rin realized he could trust Rei not to make a big deal out of it, or mention it to anyone ever again. Rei knew the value of discretion, and he was good at keeping secrets unless he really felt they needed to be shared. Rin didn’t think his fear of horror movies would ever need to be shared.

And, Rin thought with embarrassment, he’d really like to be held in Rei’s arms and told it was going to be okay. He wanted to be close to Rei, pressed against his chest, tangled up in those amazing legs he had-

Something in the house creaked, and Rin whimpered, clutching the fabric of his sweats. Not even his best Rei-centric fantasies were getting him out of this mess.

Rin looked at Rei, sleeping peacefully in those ridiculous butterfly pajamas he liked so much, hair just slightly mussed out of that perfect part he kept it in. He liked Rei, _really_ liked Rei, and he realized that what he was about to do was unattractive, at best. Who would ever want to be with someone as clingy and needy as he was about to be?

The house creaked again, and he could still smell the fish and cheese smell, and he gave in.

Rin crawled over to Rei, fully aware he was about to ruin what chance at a relationship he had, and gently shook his shoulder. “Rei. Hey. Wake up.”

Rei jumped a little at the sudden awakening, but when he saw it was just Rin, his eyes quickly softened, in a way that made Rin’s heart melt. “Rin? What’s wrong?”

Rin shivered a little at the dropped honorific. He told himself that Rei was just sleepy, that was all.

“Um. Sorry to wake you.” He stopped, and Rei stared at him expectantly, so he forced himself to keep going. “I just, uh… I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind-“

The wind outside rattled a window, and Rin flinched visibly, grabbing at Rei’s arm and squeezing tightly before he knew what he was doing.

When he managed to look back at Rei’s face, he looked surprised, eyes locked on the hand gripping his arm, and Rin instantly felt guilty, letting go.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, unsure what else to say, and Rei shook his head, leaning up on one arm.

“It’s fine, Rin.”

And then he reached out with his other arm and took Rin’s hand, and Rin realized how badly he was _trembling_ , fuck-

“Are you okay?” Rei’s voice was all soft concern. Rin had never heard him like that before.

He shook his head. “Yeah, I mean… okay, horror movies freak me out.” He gulped. “And I had this dream, where Gou died and the ghoul was after me…”

He trailed off, letting the sentence hang in the air, and it sounded so utterly _stupid_ now that he’d said it aloud that he immediately wanted to retreat and hide his face in his pillow in shame.

“Never mind, it’s dumb,” he said, starting to pull away so he could go hyperventilate over his fear of monsters and his ruined chance at a boyfriend in the bathroom or something. Rei’s tightened grip on his hand stopped him.

“It’s not dumb,” said Rei, tugging on his hand a little. “Everyone’s scared of _something_.”

“Oh yeah?” Rin raised an eyebrow, but he settled back down on the futon, not running away anymore. “What are _you_ afraid of?”

“Failing tests,” said Rei easily, and Rin snorted out a laugh. He doubted Rei had ever failed a test in his life. Rei’s lips quirked, but then he continued, a little more softly this time, “Storms,” and the way he said it suggested there was a story there. Before Rin could ask, Rei finished his list off with, “Whatever’s underneath Nagisa’s bed.”

Rin laughed again. “So you _do_ have a sense of humor.”

Rei gave a huff. “You say that like it’s not a legitimate concern.” Rin laughed again, and Rei looked up at him. “At least it got you smiling.”

Rin’s heart did a little loop in his chest, and he had to look away for a moment. Unfortunately, that meant looking at all the creepy shadows in the corners of the room.

“I’m still a big baby who’s scared of stupid movies,” he said, and felt Rei shrug.

“I don’t think you’re a baby,” he said, settling back down on the futon. “But if you’re still scared, you could… sleep here with me?”

When Rin looked back at Rei in surprise, he was blushing furiously. “I mean, if you’re okay with that. You don’t have to. I didn’t mean to suggest-“

“Yeah.” Rin gulped. “Yeah, okay.”

They were both blushing as Rin settled down next to Rei. They shifted around to get comfortable, and Rei pulled his sheets over Rin and moved the pillow so they could both lie on it.

Their faces were so close they could feel each other’s breath. This would be great, Rin thought, if he weren’t still trembling. As though to punctuate this thought, a car screeched down the road outside, making him jump and scoot closer to Rei, fisting a hand in his butterfly pajama shirt. Rei put an arm over him and rubbed slow circles on his back.

“Do you know what helps me after watching a scary movie?” When Rin didn’t answer, he kept going. “I just think of how they made it! The ghoul was just an actor in a costume, and they must have worked forever on the mask, it was _easily_ the best part of the film. And all that blood is just fake, they make it out of corn syrup and starch to get the right consistency-“

“Yeah, uh. Talking about the movie isn’t really helping me forget about it.”

Rei immediately looked embarrassed and defensive, and as bad as Rin felt, he thought it was kind of cute. “I was just doing what helps me. You haven’t told me what _you_ need.” A pause, and then he softened. “I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”

“It’s fine,” said Rin, and he thought Rei _would_ be good at it if he stopped thinking so much. The circles Rei was still rubbing into his back without a thought were doing wonders at calming him down. “Just… say that the ghoul isn’t coming.”

“The ghoul _isn’t_ coming,” Rei echoed.

“And that it’s all going to be okay.”

“It _is_ going to be okay.” Rin had to smile at the conviction in his voice.

They lay there quietly awhile, until Rin was relaxed and had stopped shaking so hard. Rei was staring at him like he was trying to decide something, and finally Rin said, with an irritability born of nervousness, “What?” He really hoped Rei wasn’t contemplating telling him to go back to his own futon after all.

“I… um.” Rei swallowed hard. “Rin-san, would it be alright if I…”

He didn’t continue. Rin raised an eyebrow. “If you what?”

Rei didn’t answer, just chewed on his lip nervously. Rin, convinced he wasn’t going to say anything, closed his eyes, then snapped them back open when he felt lips press against his forehead.

He was red all down his neck and to the tips of his ears when Rei pulled back. Rei was blushing to match. They locked eyes, and then Rei stammered out, “W-was that alright?”

Rin could only nod, and smile nervously. Rei hesitated, then returned the smile and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

They were quiet another minute, and then Rin said, “You know, you can kiss my lips, too. If you want.”

He looked right in Rei’s eyes as he said it. The other boy hesitated, then leaned in, stopping just short like he wasn’t sure Rin meant it.

Rin closed the gap, sliding his arm over Rei’s waist. Rei gasped against his mouth before pressing back, Rin making a pleased noise at the back of his throat. He had a feeling this was Rei’s first kiss, with the way he just pressed against Rin’s lips and did nothing else, but that was alright. If Rin could teach him to swim, he could teach this, too.

The hand that had been rubbing circles moved up to tangle in Rin’s hair instead and used the position to push their lips harder together. Okay, he wasn’t as hopeless a beginner as he first seemed.

They finally pulled their lips apart, bodies still pressed close. Rin’s heart was beating fast, and Rei must have noticed, because he frowned a little.

“Are you still scared?”

“No.” Rin smiled. “I’m pretty great, actually.”

Rei smiled. “So does this mean we’re… together?”

“If you want us to be.”

He nodded, and Rin grinned and cuddled up closer to him. Rei kept running his fingers through Rin’s hair until his eyes drifted closed.

The ghoul didn’t appear behind his eyelids when he shut them anymore. In fact, he thought he should thank Nagisa for making them watch that stupid movie later.

He decided he wasn’t thanking Nagisa for anything when his shriek of “RIN AND REI HOOKED UP OVER NIGHT!” woke him up five hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Haru's house has a couch.


End file.
